


Empatia Básica

by Moonshine_Givens, Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Almost Human
Genre: M/M, compassion - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshine_Givens/pseuds/Moonshine_Givens, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Se você tem a mesma quantidade de emoções, que tal o toque? E intimidade romântica?”</p><p>Uma questão brusca para combinar com a de Dorian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empatia Básica

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [empathy 101](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057735) by [santanico](https://archiveofourown.org/users/santanico/pseuds/santanico). 



> N/A: uma fic inicialmente concebida para explorar diferentes capacidades de John para mostrar compaixão que meio que... foi longe demais. Eu não sei o que estou fazendo. Este ship está me arruinando.
> 
> N/T (Melime): tradução inicial feita por mim, mas agradeçam à Moonshine_Givens pela correção e por (quase) todos os coloquialismos. Para alguém que nem faz muito tempo era adolescente (ok, já faz um certo tempo, mas não estou tão velha), sou surpreendentemente ruim em ignorar as regras de português e escrever falas mais casuais.
> 
> N/T2 (Melime): traduzida com autorização, detalhe super importante que é claro que esqueci de mencionar.

“Ei,” Dorian diz, agarrando o ombro de John e o puxando à parte. John franze o cenho e tenta se soltar, mas Dorian o arrasta da sala de interrogatório e o leva para o corredor, um olhar penetrante em seu rosto.

“Que porra, eu tava quase conseguindo.” Diz John, retornando o olhar como se fosse uma competição e libertando seu braço com um puxão. Dorian cruza seus braços na frente do peito em resposta, balançando a cabeça.

“Você tava apavorando ela. Os sinais vitais estavam uma loucura – você ao menos tem alguma ideia de como lidar com pessoas humanas?”

John sente uma faísca de raiva e está prestes a gritar quando Dorian levantou as sobrancelhas.

“Droga,” diz John, pressionando sua fronte. “Ela é uma suspeita, Dorian, nós não somos gentis com suspeitos.”

A mão de Dorian pousa no braço de John e o aperta, seu olhar penetrante se dissolvendo em um fraco sorriso. “Ela também é uma gestante de vinte e poucos anos que você encontrou na rua e que pode não ter nada a ver com o homicídio. Só porque ela conhecia a vítima e eles tinham uma história não quer dizer que ela o matou. Compaixão, cara, aprenda a ter compaixão.”

John tenta ignorar o quão reconfortante era ter a mão de Dorian acariciando seu braço para cima e para baixo, já que o gesto tinha justamente essa finalidade e era um tanto irritante que Dorian soubesse o que fazer para relaxar John.

John reclama. “Por que você não vai lá e interroga ela? Já que você sabe tanto.”

Dorian vira o rosto para esconder um sorriso, mas John ainda assim o percebe. Enquanto Dorian volta para a sala, obedecendo ordens, John se joga na parede com os braços cruzados.

_Aprenda a ter compaixão._

“Jesus,” ele sussurra, “que seja.”

Ele esperou por apenas dez minutos, apesar de ter parecido muito mais – verificando seu telefone a cada dois minutos – até que Dorian sai da sala, segurando a garota pelos ombros. Ela manda para John um olhar fulminante, que ele percebe. “Obrigada por ter vindo, desculpe pela inconveniência. Vou chamar a detetive Valerie Stahl para lhe dar alguns endereços de abrigos para desabrigados nessa área.”

John nota a garota lambendo os lábios e sorrindo para Dorian, acrescentando, “Obrigada, você é muito gentil...”. Há hesitação na sua voz, e John completa a frase mentalmente antes que Dorian acene e pegue seu telefone para ligar para Valerie. _Você é muito gentil, para um androide_. A mulher olha para John novamente e quando seus olhares se encontram, baixa os olhos, virando o rosto.

John disfarça e coloca suas mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta, olhando para o fim do corredor. Quando detetive Stahl aparece, alguns minutos mais tarde, a mulher a segue com um sorriso. Ele também não mantém contato visual com Stahl, mantendo seus olhos fixos no chão, apenas escutando quando Stahl acaricia o braço da mulher e oferece recomendações sobre como sobreviver no inverno.

“Fiz algumas perguntas simples, determinei que ela não estava mentindo. Verifiquei o álibi dela também e está tudo certo. Ela estava nervosa quando você a interrogou, pra início de conversa, não sei nem como você conseguiu chegar a ser um policial de sucesso.”

“O que?”

“Er,” diz Dorian, coçando a nuca. “Eu não... quis dizer... isso?”

John cerra os lábios e cruza os braços, ainda apoiado contra a parede. “Sempre sei quando você tá mentindo. Você é um péssimo mentiroso.”

“Tá bom,” Dorian admite, endireitando a coluna. “Acho que você é impetuoso demais, você pode ser rude e você não tem a compaixão que faz um policial ser confiável. Eu teria medo de você se não o conhecesse.”

John pisca e encara Dorian por um momento. Dorian mantém seus olhos fixos em John e cruza os braços para o imitar.

John acaba quebrando o contato, balançando a cabeça. “É, porque eu devia seguir os conselhos da merda de um androide.”

Assim que falou, sabia que ia se arrepender. Mas Dorian apenas olhou para ele longamente, inclinando a cabeça para o lado e apertando os lábios. Ele dá de ombros e se vira, e sua indiferença de alguma forma é pior do que uma punição. John segue Dorian com uma expressão amarga.

-

De vez em quando, John sente falta dos modelos MX. A detetive Stahl tem uma, uma “mulher” pequena (John não tem certeza se os androides tem gênero, e admite que estava apenas presumindo com base no tipo físico – ele nunca perguntou a Dorian, mas Dorian nunca rejeitou ser tratado por “ele”; apesar de que Dorian provavelmente aceitaria ser chamado de qualquer coisa, porque é _Dorian_ ) que segue ordens perfeitamente e está sempre sorrindo. Parece fácil trabalhar com ela, Stahl, ao menos, nunca reclama.

Dorian é diferente, o que é bom e mau. John nem tem certeza de como explicar “diferente” porque isso tem vários significados complicados, até para John. Por um lado, John pode admitir, ainda que contra a vontade, Dorian o transformou um policial melhor. Ao acordar quase dois anos depois do acidente tão próximo da morte, John teve que se atualizar muito, e Dorian, sendo quem e o que ele é, achou isso muito mais fácil. A tecnologia dele podia estar ligeiramente desatualizada, comparada com a dos outros androides que trabalham na delegacia, mas ele parecia, ao menos, ser capaz de acompanhar sem grande esforço. Ele podia fazer download das atualizações de software direto para sua cabeça, e seus “coloquialismos” faziam as coisas andarem suavemente. Se John estava com ciúme de Dorian, não era porque pensava que ele era inerentemente o melhor policial, mas porque não sabia como melhorar a si mesmo.

Apesar de tudo, a relação deles podia ser tensa às vezes. John não confia realmente em Dorian, e algumas vezes pega Dorian olhando para ele enquanto dirige para uma cena de crime, como se houvesse algum desejo atrás daquele olhar. Se Dorian quiser aceitação, irá ganhar, mas algumas vezes John não pode evitar pensar que havia algo no coração de Dorian que fazia com que desejasse se aproximar.

John relembra que Dorian não tem um coração. Parece satisfatório a princípio, mas então o alívio é substituído por um aperto doloroso no seu peito.

“No que você está pensando?”

“O que?” John pega seu copo de café. É hora do almoço, e Dorian está sentado na sua frente em uma grande mesa circular na sala de repouso, suas mãos entrelaçadas, descansando seu queixo suavemente nas articulações. John bebe seu café.

“Eu perguntei, no que você está pensando?” Dorian repete, e a sinceridade em seu tom faz a guarda de John levantar.

Ele dá de ombros.

“Isso não é resposta.” Dorian insiste, colocando as palmas na mesa. John se vira para pegar suas batatas fritas da cafeteria.

“To pensando que você faz perguntas demais.”

“Pensei que nos _comunicássemos_ , John.”

“Não zombe de mim,” John dá uma risada, virando-se para seu hambúrguer. Bacon, queijo, alface, tomate. É um clássico. Dorian ainda está olhando para ele, inclinando a cabeça com o cenho franzido. “E não olhe para mim assim, droga. Você vai me fazer cometer erros sérios.”

Dorian estrala a língua. “Desculpa, algumas vezes eu vou longe demais.”

“...Ok, tudo bem. Tudo bem, cretino, você ganhou. Eu tava pensando que você me deixa nervoso. Feliz?”

Dorian franze o cenho. “Uhm. Nervoso de um jeito bom?”

John olha para Dorian longamente, tentando descobrir se ele está flertando ou apenas sendo Dorian. Ambas as respostas parecem corretas e John tenta lidar com isso. Androides flertam? Ou melhor – os DRNs flertam? Considerando tudo, John teria de responder que sim, nesse ponto. Dorian não vê problema nenhum em fazer comentários vagamente inapropriados e fazer John engasgar com o que quer que ele esteja bebendo. John normalmente só o encara e percebe que Dorian está com um meio sorriso apenas para si, frustrante como ele é. Ele solta a respiração e abaixa seu hambúrguer meio comido, batendo as mãos uma contra a outra e então terminando seu café .

“Só nervoso. O que mais nervoso pode significar? Como pode ser bom ou mal?”

Dorian parece contemplar a questão. “Bem, eu faço seu estômago se revirar ou apertar? Palavras são importantes, como você descreve as coisas é importante. É parte de ser bom em questionar, ou como você gosta tanto de dizer, interrogar. Eu quero agir de modo respeitoso com você, e com todo mundo. É por isso que eu fui gentil com aquela moça na outra semana, a gestante? Porque ela é apenas uma moça e ela é uma pessoa e merece meu respeito tanto quanto você.”

“Então,” John diz, e decide perguntar, “e quanto a você? Você merece respeito de modo inerente pela virtude de existir?”.

Dorian parece surpreso, mas sorri. “Todos os seres vivos merecem uma certa quantidade de respeito e compaixão, John. Acho que você entende isso, até certo ponto.” John baixa os olhos para seu prato e se contorce de culpa. “Eu também acho que você não entende sobre o que é respeito, e como respeitar todas as pessoas é importante. Mesmo se elas não forem pessoas que você gosta, como suspeitos, ou MXs, ou até mesmo DRNs como eu.”

“Você –” John começa, mas se força a parar.

“Você o que?” Dorian pergunta, seu tom claramente falso para soar casual.

“Nada.” diz John. “Não é nada.”

Dorian acena. “Bem, então já é hora de voltar ao trabalho, não é?”

John engole e pega seu prato e sua caneca. “É,” ele concorda “é hora de voltar.”.

-

Ele pode sentir Dorian o observando, de novo, e ainda que isso o deixe nervoso (faz com que seu estômago revire, ele repara, não com que se aperte), isso não muda o que ele faz ou diz. A garota não é mais velha do que oito anos e ela chora, manchando seu vestido azul com lágrimas. Ele sinceramente sente pena dela e de seu pai desaparecido, um homem de trinta e tantos anos que trabalhava para uma empresa de propagandas de tecnologia que estava falindo. Ele esperava poder achar ao menos algum parente que eles pudessem contatar, e que o pai dela ainda estivesse vivo.

Ele a chama de _querida_ e ela funga. Ele sabe que seu rosto muitas vezes parece severo (Stahl já comentou que ele tinha uma aparência um pouco assustadora, mas que quando ele sorria, ficava aparente o quanto ele se importava), mas ele consegue se mantar relaxado, mãos na mesa e mantidas em um gesto de boas vindas.

“Você sabe se o seu pai recebeu alguma ligação esquisita no dia antes de desaparecer?” Ele pergunta com sua voz mais gentil. A garota funga, balança a cabeça.

“Mas ele recebeu uma chamada de vídeo.” Ela diz através das lágrimas. “Eu pensei que ele só... tinha saído.” Ela espia sobre o ombro de John para Dorian e se remexe em sua cadeira. “Ele me disse que ia se encontrar com alguém, e ele disse para não abrir a porta para ninguém, e eu não abri, eu juro que eu não abri, mas então – ele nunca voltou para casa, e ele não atentou o telefone quando eu liguei, e eu não sabia o que fazer...” A garota se entregou aos pequenos soluços e John teve de respirar profundamente para evitar que a tensão tomasse conta de seu corpo.

Crianças, ele pensou, são o pior de se lidar. Suas lágrimas eram quase sempre reais, uma fonte de dor insuportável. Sua inocência cortava John em seu âmago, relembrava-o de sua própria infância. De ter seus pais, depois só um, depois nenhum.

Essas eram coisas que Dorian não sabia.

John promete que ele e seu parceiro irão tentar seu melhor para garantir que o pai dela fique vivo. Ele a agradece por contar sobre a chamada de vídeo e depois pergunta, subitamente percebendo – “Alguém foi até a sua casa depois que o seu pai saiu naquela noite?”.

A garota acena afirmativamente e funga novamente. Ele agarra um lenço e coloca na mesa na frente dela.

“Alguém bateu na porta. A campainha soou, duas vezes. Eu me escondi debaixo da cama, porque o papai não disse que alguém ia vir então eu tava assustada. Ai eu chamei por ele, mas ele não respondeu, então eu fui para cama. Na manhã seguinte eu chamei a polícia...”

“Você fez um ótimo trabalho,” diz ele, e a garota pega o lenço, usando-o para limpar seu nariz e depois seus olhos. “Dois detetives muito bons vão tomar conta de você até que a gente ache o seu pai ou entre em contato com o seu tio, tudo bem?”

“Tio Sammy vive muito muito longe.”

“Vai ficar tudo bem, só saiba que você está segura aqui.”

“Tudo bem.”

Satisfeito, John se levanta e dirige à garota um último sorriso, mas ela está observando Dorian novamente. Ele vê Dorian acenar e o pega pelo braço, o conduzindo até o corredor.

“Por que você está olhando para mim assim?”

Dorian pisca e dirige seu olhar para frente. “Estou pensando no que aquela garota disse. Por que é que você é tão bom com crianças, detetive?”

John nota que Dorian o chamou de detetive e franze o cenho, mas não comenta. “Quem sabe?” ele mente e Dorian levanta as sobrancelhas. “Ok, tudo bem. Sei lá? É mais fácil se conectar com elas. Elas não mentem. Elas são inocentes. Elas são sempre tão – inocentes.”

“Como você era quando criança?” Dorian pergunta, e a mudança de tópico faz com que a mente de John corra em círculos.

“O que? Eu não sei.” Ele diz a princípio. “Eu era indisciplinado e raivoso. Eu pensava que o mundo não me entendia. Era como qualquer criança naquela época.”

Dorian volta seu olhar para cima e parece estar calculando. “Sim, você estaria na adolescência no fim dos anos vinte. Dezessete em 2028, sim? Desculpe por ser tão preciso.”

“É, só me lembra que eu não tenho mais toda vida pela frente.”

“Foram tempos difíceis. Tecnologia estava nas margens de uma renovação completa, e a sua geração foi zombada e ridicularizada e considerada ainda mais inútil do que a anterior. Estranho, eu acho, mas quem sabe.” Dorian dá de ombros. “Você sente empatia por essas crianças porque você tem uma conexão forte com a sua própria infância ou porque é algo que você queria, mas nunca pode ter?”

“O que, crianças ou uma infância?”

Dorian pausa. “Ambos. Qualquer um que se encaixar melhor.”

Eles chegam à sala de John e ele se senta na sua mesa. Dorian permanece no corredor, esperando por uma resposta.

“Todos os três.”

“Oh. Interessante.”

A bochecha de Dorian processa alguma informação com as luzes azuis que John acha hipnotizantes. Ele desvia o olhar. “Eu posso explicar como isso funciona um dia desses, se você quiser.” Diz Dorian, apontando para seu rosto e virando a cabeça. “Na verdade é bem fascinante, apesar de que talvez você não ache isso tão interessante.”

“Isso era para ser ofensivo?”

“Não reclame.”

“ _Isso_ era para ser ofensivo?” 

Dorian sorri. “Nós deveríamos sair para jantar um dia desses.”

“O que? Tipo um encontro?” John bufa. “Nós estamos trabalhando, amigo, você não pode estar me chamando para sair agora.”

“Bem, o que você preferiria que eu fizesse?” Diz Dorian.

“Só não zombe de mim, tudo bem? Isso deve ser o bastante. E volte ao trabalho.”

“Você é capaz de ser gentil. Você é capaz de sentir compaixão. Você só tem que se lembrar de que todos os humanos com os quais você entra em contando já foram como aquela garotinha. Perdidos, com medo, solitários. É seu trabalho como policial a ajudar. Ajudar a todos eles.”

“Não me diga qual é o meu trabalho, ok?”

“Ok.” Uma batida. “Então, vejo você no jantar?”

“Tá.”

Dorian deixa a sala, sabe-se lá para onde, e John se força a se concentrar. Dorian definitivamente o chamou para sair para comer apesar de John ter tentado mandar ele em bora.

-

Dorian não estava brincando, e já estava sentado no carro de John, com o cinto de segurança, quando eles terminaram o turno.

“Para onde vamos?” Dorian pergunta e John balança a cabeça.

“Para casa. Vou fazer uns hambúrgueres. To cansado demais para sair.”

“Por mim, tudo bem.”

Eles fazem o percurso em silêncio até que John diz: “Por que você está tão obcecado com quem eu sou gentil?”.

“Porque se você não é uma pessoa que eu acredite que pode ser um bom parceiro, então eu não deveria desperdiçar a minha energia e nem você. Desculpas se eu passei dos limites.”

John lambe os lábios e se pergunta por que todas as conversas importantes parecem acontecer enquanto ele está dirigindo. “Bem, olha. Eu sei que eu não sou uma ótima pessoa. Eu estive em coma por dezessete meses, eu perdi minha perna, minha namorada desapareceu e agora eu to começando a achar que ela podia estar me espionando a porra do tempo inteiro. É um pouco desorientador, e é só o começo.”

“Eu sei disso, John.” A voz de Dorian é baixa e John fecha seus olhos por uma fração de segundo enquanto eles estão parados no sinal vermelho. “Sinto muito.”

“Pare de se desculpar.” Ele pausa. “Eu também.”

Em silêncio de novo. John deixa sua mão no câmbio e dirige com a mão esquerda.

Dorian coloca sua mão no topo da de John.

John não reage.

Ele continua a dirigir, o dedão de Dorian acariciando suas juntas. Um gesto de confiança, de solidariedade. Nenhum deles diz uma palavra, a apreciação não é dita, e quando eles chegam ao apartamento de John, ele conduz Dorian para dentro gentilmente. Eles entram no elevador e param juntos, mais próximos do que o normal, e as juntas de suas mãos roçam.

Intimidade – não tinha percebido como sentia falta disso até que Dorian começou a largar essas pequenas pistas. Toques nas mãos que não eram necessários, toques no ombro que duravam mais do que precisam. Era quase como se Dorian estivesse em uma caçada e John só percebesse agora.

Juntas contra juntas. A simplicidade disso não deveria ser tão boa.

O elevador abre e John sai primeiro, procurando no bolso de trás pelas chaves do apartamento. Ele abre a porta perto do final do corredor, ouvindo Dorian o seguindo logo atrás.

“Você pode falar, sabe.” Ele diz após um momento de silêncio quando Dorian fecha a porta e permanece nas margens da cozinha. John tira o hambúrgueres do refrigerador e uma panela de debaixo do fogão, o qual ele liga em calor médio. “Não me importo.”

“Eu sei.” Dorian diz com um sorriso tímido que John só nota porque ousa olhar por sobre seu ombro. “Me desculpe.”

“Por que você está se desculpando?”

Dorian hesita. “Não sei. Parece a coisa certa a dizer, nessa situação.”

“Não pense demais.” Diz John, largando os pedaços de carne na panela. Ele pega uma espátula e pressiona cada pedaço contra a frigideira. “Nem pensei em te perguntar se você comia.”

“Você sabe que eu como, ocasionalmente. Eu tenho paladar. Provavelmente não é tão bom quanto o seu, mas eu tenho paladar, e tenho modos de me livrar dos resíduos.”

“Tudo bem, tudo bem.” John diz com uma risada. “Certas coisas eu não preciso saber, okay?.”

John quase escuta Dorian se desculpar antes que ele consiga se controlar. “Entendi.” Ele diz em vez disso, agora parado na entrada. “Etiqueta é algo que sempre tive dificuldade de entender.” Dorian admite.

“Você gosta de queijo no seu hambúrguer?”

“Não sei.”

“Vai saber. Por que não.” John abre o refrigerador de novo e tira um pacote de queijo fatiado processado. “Para sua sorte, isso não vai afetar a sua performance do modo como afeta a minha.” Ele ri. “Eu preciso começar a ir à academia com mais frequência...”

“Bem,” Dorian diz, “eu poderia ir com você.”.

John espia por cima do ombro. “...Obrigada.” Não se encaixa muito bem, mas a sinceridade está lá e Dorian tem boas intensões.

Dorian sorri. John coloca o queijo nos hambúrgueres para derreter depois de virá-los duas vezes. O silêncio é reconfortante ao invés de tenso. Ele aprecia a habilidade de Dorian de fazer isso, por mais estranho e pouco razoável que por vezes possa parecer.

“Você acha,” Dorian diz conforme eles se sentam, dois hambúrgueres colocados em pão de hambúrguer liso, “que você agora é solitário?”.

John coloca ketchup no seu hambúrguer e dá uma grande mordida, mastigando por mais tempo do que o necessário. Ele toma um gole do seu copo d’água, e então um maior, permitindo que a questão assentasse no seu estômago.

“Eu sou bem solitário.” Admitir isso é como escarar uma frente fria.

“Acho que você nunca foi mais honesto comigo, John.”

“Você deve estar certo.”

Dorian olha para seu hambúrguer e também dá uma mordida. John tenta se impedir de analisar demais todos os movimentos de Dorian, mas é difícil e ele tem de manter o foco na sua própria comida. Mas Dorian mastiga, engole, limpa a boca com um guardanapo, toma água como se estivesse verdadeiramente com sede.

Eu fui feito para sentir. As palavras ecoam na cabeça de John.

“Se você tem a mesma quantidade de emoções, que tal o toque? E intimidade romântica?”

Uma questão brusca para combinar com a de Dorian.

Dorian parece perdido em pensamentos por um momento. “Imagino que as minhas reações são similares às suas,” ele admite depois de um momento, dando outra mordida no seu hambúrguer. Ele mastiga e toma um gole de seu copo d’água, então dá de ombros. John pensa sobre ele segurando sua mão no carro, os toques no elevador. No que eles implicavam, para John. “Não sei direito. Sou construído como uma pessoa, John. Funciono de várias formas da mesma maneira. Sinto todo o espectro de emoções, do amor até o ódio.” Dorian olha para frente e depois para baixo, movendo-se no assento.

“Como é que é a sensação de amor, para você?”

“Eu não sei.”

“Oh. Uhm.”

“Estou mentindo.”

John bufa. “É claro que você simplesmente abre a boca e fala isso. É claro.”

“Ou, eu me importo com você, de um modo que eu diria que é... próximo do amor. Profundamente.”

Esse pedaço pega John despreparado e ele quase cospe a água. Ele consegue engolir e limpar sua boca com as costas da mão.

“Dorian, porra.”

“Sinto muito.”

“Jesus Cristo, só...” John se perde e balança a cabeça. “Tudo bem, tá tudo bem. Você só me surpreendeu, só isso. Ei, ei, cara, olha para mim.”

Dorian olha.

John esquece o que ia dizer. “...Termine o seu jantar.”

O silêncio se instala.

-

O que quer que tenha mudado entre eles depois daquela noite, John não consegue explicar exatamente. Eles não ficam mais tão próximos e Dorian – está evitando ele. É o único modo como John consegue expressar, Dorian está claramente evitando contato.

“Ei,” John diz, agarrando o braço de Dorian depois de uma prisão, de volta na delegacia. “Excelente trabalho, cara. Você realmente sabia o que você tava fazendo lá fora, você tá melhorando bastante.”

Dorian acena brevemente. “Obrigada, detetive. Olá, detetive Stahl.”

Valerie sorri para John e Dorian, um de cada vez. “Vocês vão celebrar?” ela pergunta, levantando as mãos para prender seu cabelo para cima. John percebe que Dorian se afastou e está indo para o fim do corredor, e franze o cenho.

“Desculpe,” ele diz, se virando para Valarie. “Não, não tenho planos.”

Valerie sorri. “Ele está bravo com você?”

“Não sei bem,” John admite, aliviado pela mudança de assunto. “Ele me chamou de detetive. Ele nunca me chama de detetive.”

Valerie balança a cabeça. “O que é bom nos modelos MX é que eles são tão baseados em lógica e orientados por regras que o pior que você pega é uma repreensão. É isso que a minha faz, ela não gosta quando não sigo protocolo. A capitã teve de me ligar algumas vezes também, já que os MX sempre reportam tudo para ela, independente do que aconteça.” Valerie ri. “Dorian deve ser centenas de vez pior. E você fez alguma coisa, se ele está realmente furioso. Você devia ir atrás dele.” Ela aponta para o corredor. “Se você não for, as coisas só vão ficar piores. Deixe ficar assim e isso eventualmente vai afetar você ou... ele vai partir.” Valerie dirige a ele um olhar.

“...Bem, obrigada, detetive Stahl.” John limpa a garganta.

“Me chame de Valerie, não estamos trabalhando.”

John acena.

“Você pode ir, John.”

“...Uhm, é, ahm. Obrigada.” John dá a ela um meio aceno e se dirige ao corredor atrás de Dorian. Ele consegue a ouvir rindo atrás dele.

John alcança Dorian no estacionamento. “Para onde diabos você está indo?” ele grita e Dorian se vira, mas continua andando, de costas. John não pode evitar de pensar que ele vai acabar batendo em alguma coisa ou alguém e se humilhando, mas então se lembra de que Dorian consegue sentir tudo.

É preciso algum esforço para o acompanhar, e ele pragueja em sussurros quando percebe que está começando a mancar.

Dorian desacelera, sua expressão se modificando.

“O que você quer?”

“Isso não é uma comédia romântica, ok?” diz John, alcançando Dorian. Dorian se vira de modo que ambos estão caminhando na mesma direção e isso faz com que as coisas sejam ao menos um pouco mais agradáveis. “Você meio que admitiu que me amava e as coisas ficaram estranhas e agora você está com raiva porque é estranho.”

“É estranho?”

“Ai, Jesus, não faça isso comigo. Você acha que eu não sinto o mesmo? É a resposta óbvia.”

Dorian hesita.

“É isso, por Deus. Você acha que eu não me importo com você.” Ele agarra Dorian pelo pulso e ambos param. Há um café a alguns metros na frente deles, um cinema no fim da quadra. Carros passam e buzinam, e um homem esbarra em John e se desculpa.

“Você estava questionando minha compaixão, e eu sei que eu não sou perfeito, por Deus, to longe disso, mas Dorian... você tem que acreditar em mim.”

“Acreditar no que?”

“Você é importante. Você é muito importante.” John realmente quer dizer isso, com mais sinceridade do que teve por um longo tempo. Não é que Dorian o relembre de Anna – é que Dorian é tão diferente de todas as outras pessoas. Valerie é gentil, a capitão é severa mas compassiva, até mesmo o detetive Paul tem algumas qualidades que o redimem. Mas todos estão em um nível diferente, incapazes de se conectar, incapazes de perceber. Dorian _percebe_ , e ele faz isso profundamente, além de qualquer coisa que John tenha imaginado. Dorian não é especial – Dorian é, e só.

Dorian só o encarou, confuso e franzindo o cenho. “Você me deixou segurar a sua mão. E tocar a sua mão no elevador. Você me fez um jantar.”

“É, exatamente. É isso que eu estou dizendo.”

“Mas você não fez nenhum outro contato.”

“O quão óbvio eu tenho de ser?”

“O quão importante eu sou para você?”

“O suficiente.”

“Quanto é o suficiente?”

“Eu tenho que te beijar?”

“Essa é uma maneira.”

“Eu vou te beijar.”

“Então beija.”

John engole a seco. Dorian o está desafiando – está em sua voz, em sua expressão. Como uma pedra, Dorian não demonstra uma única emoção.

“Tem certeza?”

“Absolutamente.”

John se aproxima e, com uma mão na nuca de Dorian, puxa-o para um beijo.

Só um roçar de lábios. A boca de Dorian parece mais real do que qualquer outra coisa em um bom tempo.

“Isso foi uma ideia ruim,” diz John conforme se afasta, apesar de seus dedos permanecerem por mais tempo na nuca de Dorian. “Nós estamos tipo, a menos de uma quadra de distância da delegacia.”

“Você poderia ser demitido? Talvez eu vá ser descomissionado. De novo.”

John estremece. “Não vamos pensar nisso, ok? Vamos para casa.”

“Casa,” Dorian diz isso como se fosse uma frase estrangeira. Ainda assim, ele segue John até seu carro sem discutir.

-

Dessa vez, o apartamento parece mais seguro. Há tensão, sempre há um pouco com relações recém-formadas, mas John pode suportar. Ele e Dorian se movem com certa falta de graça, passam um tempo conversando, sentados em silêncio. Dorian descobre a pequena biblioteca de livros capa dura que John coleciona no quarto de hóspedes.

“John Grisham? Sério?”

John bufa. “Não julgue, ele é um bom escritor. Era.”

Dorian dá de ombros. É divertido observar ele passar pelos livros, fascinado por sua forma física. “Eu poderia baixar essas cópias, de graça, em segundos. O que fez você começar a colecionar eles?”

“Sei lá. Minha mãe costumava colecionar livros, eles ainda eram muito populares quando eu era criança.” John se apoia contra o portal do quarto e encolhe os ombros, observando Dorian alisar a espinha da cópia mais nova de um livro mais novo, gravada em ouro. “Quero dizer, antes da tecnologia realmente pegar. Não tenho problema com isso, com livros de qualquer forma. Só acho que cópias físicas são fascinantes. São bonitas de se olhar. Só queria algumas coisas para me lembrar, e para me lembrar da minha mãe.”

Dorian acena. “Eu acho que consigo entender esse sentimento.”

“Ei, tá ficando tarde. Vou tomar um banho. Faça-se em casa.”

Dorian olha para cima e acena de novo.

John demora quinze minutos no chuveiro, olha para sua barba rala no espelho e decide se barbear de manhã. É sexta de noite, então talvez ele não faça nem isso. Pegando um par de boxers limpas, ele está hiperconsciente do fato de que a perna sintética não absorve umidade. Até no chuveiro, as gotas haviam conseguido mais ou menos evitar a nova parte cinza de metal de seu corpo. John tenta não pensar sobre isso enquanto passa a camisa pela cabeça e esfrega sua toalha no cabelo molhado, dirigindo-se para o quarto.

Dorian entra alguns minutos depois.

“Não me olhe desse jeito.”

“De que jeito?”

“Você está sorrindo.”

“Sorrir é ruim?”

“Eu fico constrangido.”

Dorian franze o cenho. “Por quê?”

“Porque eu não costumava ter isso.” John acena com o queixo em direção à perna, sentando-se na beira da cada, pés plantados no chão.

“Você considera isso uma deficiência?”

Ele dá de ombros. “É doloroso, algumas vezes.”

“Só algumas vezes?”

“Na maior parte do tempo.” A expressão de Dorian se suaviza. “Por Deus, não sinta pena. Qualquer coisa menos pena.”

Dorian balança a cabeça. “Não é pena, John. Você passou por algumas circunstâncias bastante traumáticas. Eu não o culpo por ter sua auto-estima destruída.”

John bufa. “Muito auto-ajuda, obrigada.”

“Desculpe. Não posso sentir empatia com sua situação, admito, mas o que quero dizer é que você tem toda a razão em ter dificuldades com a perna. Não quis encarar.”

“Venha para a cama comigo.”

Dorian tira sua jaqueta e sua camisa. Ele se senta na beira da cama a princípio, como se contemplando, e então se deita ao lado de John. John se estica e Dorian vira para o lado.

“Você vai dormir?” Dorian pergunta em voz baixa. John dá de ombros e olha para o teto.

“Desligar,” ele murmura, e as luzes do quarto diminuem e depois se desligam. O ventilador de teto desacelera até que está apenas circulando o ar ao redor do quarto em círculos lentos. Ele e Dorian respiram juntos no escuro.

“Você vai aprender,” Dorian diz em um sussurro. “Gentileza virá a você, como vem a todos nós.”

“Você é um filósofo agora?” John pergunta, igualmente baixo, mas ele sorri.

“Só quis dizer que você pode ser definido por suas ações.”

As mãos de Dorian encontram as de John no escuro, mas provavelmente não é difícil para ele. Seus dedos se entrelaçam no escuro.

“No que você está pensando?”

“Estava pensando que as suas mãos são quentes. E firmes.”

Dorian se move mais perto e seus joelhos batem. Dorian ainda está usando seu jeans, fazendo John se sentir pelado. Dorian respira contra seu pescoço. “No que você está pensando agora?”

“Que você está flertando. Que você quer alguma coisa.”

“Isso te assusta?”

“Não.”

As mãos de Dorian descansam sobre o coração de John, lendo seu pulso desnecessariamente, considerando tudo. John não se importa.

“O seu coração está batendo mais rápido, mas não é por causa de medo.” Os lábios de Dorians roçam contra a orelha de John e ele vira a cabeça. “Você gosta disso?”

John faz um barulho com o fundo da garganta.

“Ter intimidade... comigo?” Dorian sugere, sua mão passando pelo peito de John e para debaixo de sua camisa.

“Sim.”

“Posso te tocar?”

John deixa sair um riso sem fôlego. “Você já está.” A mão de Dorian para e ele parece estar prestes a removê-la quando John se corrige, “Sim, sim, você pode. Por favor, me toque.”

Dorian acaricia o pescoço de John com seu nariz e John pode o sentir sorrindo. Existe algo sobre deitar sobre os lençóis no escuro que faz com que John se sinta completamente relaxado, e o calor entre eles é inegável. Ele não pensa porque pensar faria a situação impossível, e a situação é real. Dorian realmente está passando o polegar sobre o mamilo esquerdo de John e deslizando sua mão pelo lado de seu corpo, segurando seu quadril.

“O que você vai fazer?” John pergunta, sufocando um gemido.

“Não sei ainda.” Dorian admite, beijando o pescoço de John. “O que você acha que eu devo fazer?”

“Me beije.”

Desconcerta John o quão bem eles funcionam juntos, Dorian rolando por cima do peito de John e se espalhando, braços de ambos os lados de sua cabeça enquanto pressiona seus lábios contra os dele de novo. Esses beijos são mais completos e abertos, não como aquele na rua, não como os três que trocaram no elevador no caminho de subida, que foram motivados mais por curiosidade do que por qualquer outra coisa. Dorian o beija agora com absoluta certeza e calor, e só se afasta quando consegue deixar John sem fôlego.

Dorian se move novamente e pergunta, “Onde está o lubrificante?”.

“Eu... tem um pouco na gaveta do criado mudo.”

Ele vê Dorian sorrir no escuro – seus olhos se ajustaram de modo que pode enxergar quase tudo. Dorian alcança e abre a gaveta, procurando até que ele puxa um tubo com uma tampa de pressão. “Parece bom.”

“O que você vai fazer?”

“Bem, você disse me beije, e agora _você_ vai _me_ foder.”

“Isso... se intensificou .” As mãos de John estão nos quadris de Dorian e ele não se lembra disso ter acontecido. Seu pênis se enrijece.

“Tá tudo bem com isso?”

“Tá.”  
Dorian dá um meio sorriso e se senta, abrindo seus jeans e os tirando junto com sua roupa de baixo.

 _Anatomicamente correto_ , John concorda e engole a seco. Dorian se parece humano, e quando ele tira os jeans completamente e se senta novamente no colo de John, ele desliza a boxer de John por suas coxas. Tudo parece estar funcionando como deveria.

Dorian começa a molhar as mãos no lubrificante à base de água, e então ele se inclina para baixo e envolve o pênis de John com seus dedos. John tenta não se mover ao contato, mas grunhe quando Dorian coloca a cabeça de seu pênis na boca.

“É demais,” ele consegue dizer, e Dorian se afasta, com um sorriso. “Droga.”

“Desculpe.” Diz Dorian, mas enquanto ele esfrega o pênis de John lentamente, fica claro que ele não diz isso com sinceridade. “Só queria que você estivesse preparado.”

Dorian se senta de novo e pega mais lubrificante nas mãos, envolvendo o pênis de John novamente com os dedos e continuando a masturbá-lo. John estava quase conseguindo recuperar o fôlego quando vê o que mais Dorian está fazendo – se preparando.

“Isso é necessário?”

Dorian dá de ombros. “A sensação não _não_ é boa, e eu pensei que você poderia gostar do show.”

John tenta ignorar a sensação torturante do fundo de sua mente que diz que Dorian o conhece bem demais, mas apesar disso, ele tem de admitir que é verdade. Assistir Dorian é fascinante, porque as reações de Dorian são honestas.

“Nunca fiz isso antes,” Dorian admite, “mas eu aprendi sobre isso. Você não acreditaria no que existe na internet.”.

“Não me teste,” John diz entre os dentes e Dorian ri, ele mesmo sem fôlego. Ele está cavalgando seus próprios dedos e agarrando firmemente o pênis de John ao mesmo tempo. O ritmo é hipnotizante e John tem de piscar para se focar sem perder a cabeça. “Você está atraente.”

“Obrigada.” Dorian sussurra, sorrindo conforme retira os dedos da sua bunda e se aproxima um pouco mais, de joelhos, de John. “Você está pronto?”

John bufa. Seu primeiro pensamento é _eu nasci pronto_ , mas ele não diz isso, só acena. Ele pensa, pelo olhar de Dorian, que Dorian imagina o que ele está pensando de qualquer modo. “Você está?” John pergunta. Vale a pena ter certeza.

“Definitivamente.” Dorian confirma, e, com a mão ainda no pênis de John, se posiciona.

John consegue apenas arfar e grunhir conforme Dorian se afunda em seu pênis, sentando-se e avançando para baixo. A cabeça do seu pênis pressiona dentro de Dorian e ele está cercado por calor, e logo não há nada sobre o que está acontecendo que ele não acredite. A sensação de Dorian é perfeita, e é a sensação de Dorian, e isso é o suficiente para fazer John engasgar. Suas mãos agarram os quadris de Dorian, seus dedos cavando onde deveriam estar os ossos. É um alívio, ao menos, saber que ele nunca irá deixar marcas duradouras. Ao menos tempo, é desapontador.

Dorian move os quadris, começando a se foder no pênis de John. John fecha os olhos e aproveita e calor e conforto de estar dentro de Dorian, seu pênis deslizando contra pele em batidas miraculosamente lentas. John nem ao menos precisa mover os quadris, porque a fricção causada por cada uma das deslizadas dos quadris e traseiro de Dorian é perfeita.

“Dorian,” John suspira, e Dorian murmura sobre ele, como que satisfeito com a reação. John está sobrepujado demais para reagir apropriadamente, é difícil acreditar que ele está ali, deitado de costas com Dorian sobre ele, trabalhando rapidamente em John. Dorian é completamente focado, cada movimento que ele faz é criado para ser perfeito. John quer foder mais forte e quer ser _fodido_ mais forte, similarmente, mas ele não sabe como comunicar isso, ainda deitado com seu corpo tremendo, o orgasmo colidindo por todo o seu ser.

A maior parte do prazer de Dorian parece derivada de assistir John, e algo nisso, por sua vez, faz com que os quadris de John se movam mais longe, fazem ele se inclinar e dar estocadas e jogar sua cabeça para trás nos travesseiros. Ele ainda segura Dorian, mas não há nada mais para perder, nada que ele pudesse pensar ou que pudesse enojar sua mente, que pudesse mudar o modo como cada terminação nervosa de sua pele estava pegando fogo.

John grunhe – arfa – geme _Dorian_ mais uma vez sem pensar – e goza. Ele quer agarrar, segurar, experimentar a proximidade, seu corpo desmoronando de volta na cama. Dorian entende o recado, sai de cima de John sem uma palavra e se ajeita ao lado dele, permitindo mais contato. John não está pensando direito, não sabe o que fazer enquanto sua boca suga a pele na garganta de Dorian, as mãos viajando para cima e para baixo em seus ombros.

“Tudo bem, John.” Dorian sussurra, suas próprias mãos apoiadas nas costas de John, mantendo-o próximo. John se vira, puxando sua cueca para cima e se movendo para alcançar o pênis de Dorian, mas Dorian o para, segurando firmemente por um momento e acariciando o interior de seu pulso em círculos. “Não.”

John não pergunta, e como sua perna pulsa com desconforto, ele entrega-se à exaustão.

-

Não é uma manhã seguinte normal. Dorian não faz panquecas e nem John – ao invés disso, John come uma tigela de cereal enquanto Dorian se senta na sua frente, lendo um dos livros dos anos 1900s que estava na prateleira de cima da minibiblioteca de John.

“É bom você guardar isso quando tiver terminado.” John diz, mas apenas em parte quer dizer isso. Ele não se importa com o que Dorian fizer porque confia demais em Dorian a essa altura. “Faz tempo que eles estão esgotados.”

“Eles são fantásticos, John. Um hábito muito fascinante. Não esperava isso de você.”

“Não estou surpreso.”

O silêncio, contudo, não é desconfortável. Dorian passa pelas páginas, talvez não exatamente lendo, mas absorvendo algum tipo de informação. E ele guarda o livro, como foi pedido, no exato lugar do qual ele o retirou.

“Podemos... fazer isso de novo?” John pergunta mais tarde naquela manhã, por volta das dez. Ele não tem bem certeza de porque Dorian ainda está ali, mas eles estavam vadiando, Dorian descansando no sofá enquanto John assiste às notícias no volume mais baixo.

Dorian se mexe e se senta o bastante para olhar para John, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. “Você se refere à noite passada?”

“Você sabe que eu me refiro à noite passada.”

Dorian dá um meio-sorriso. “Você pareceu se divertir.”

“A questão é – e você?”

Dorian pausa e considera. “Não entendo exatamente o ato do sexo, admito. Parece muito primal quando feito entre humanos, mais primal do que entre animais. Vocês parecem ter... fetiches, como são chamados?” John grunhe e Dorian dá uma risada curta. “Não quero insultar. Fui criado à semelhança de vocês. E foi… legal. Mas eu prefiro a intimidade de estar próximo a você do que a fisicalidade do ato em si. Eu apreciei o seu prazer, também.”

“Isso parece injusto.”

“Posso te garantir, não é. Não concordaria com intimidade sexual se não apreciasse isso.”

“Dorian...”

Ele ri novamente. “Você diz meu nome tão rispidamente. Eu admiro isso.”

John lhe dirige um olhar penetrante.

“E aí vem você. Me tratando com respeito. Eu admiro isso, também.”

“É decência básica.”

“Você ficaria surpreso.”

“Vou pensar nisso,” diz John, “mas você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta.”.

“Eu estaria apto a fazer isso de novo, em algum momento. Como eu disse, eu preferiria...” Ele pausa, sua bochecha se acende em azul. “Carinho. Essa é a palavra que eu estou procurando. Eu gostaria de carinho.”

“Tudo bem, tudo bem. Justo é justo. Sem pressão, ok? Para… coisas sexuais. É o que é.”

“Que é contra o protocolo,” Dorian aponta. John balança a cabeça e rosna baixinho. “Sabe, só to sendo honesto. Você deveria estar ciente das possíveis consequências.”

“E você deveria estar ciente de que estávamos tendo um momento. Mas tudo bem, é, você está certo.”

“Não deveria nem estar aqui como um amigo.”

“Bom,” diz John, “você vai contar para a capitã? Abrir o bico e fazer com que você seja desligado e eu seja demitido?”.

“Nunca entendi essa frase – ‘abrir o bico’. Nem ‘abrir o jogo’. De qualquer modo, não vou fazer nenhuma dessas coisas, então você pode se aquietar.”

John se recosta e olha novamente para a TV, a repórter dando a previsão do tempo para o próximo mês ou algo assim. Nada perigoso e céu azul, ao menos pelas próximas duas semanas. Maravilhoso.

“Vai ficar tudo bem.” Dorian diz do outro lado do sofá.

John engole a seco. “Acredito em você.”

Empatia Básica . Compaixão em três passos simples. Como perder empregos e foder robôs. John brinca consigo mesmo sobre sua atual situação, mas não é o bastante para o reconfortar completamente. Ele vira o olhar para Dorian e seu coração fica mais leve.

Talvez seja mais fácil do que ele pensa.


End file.
